Polybenzimidazoles and poly(aryletherketones) are polymers of high thermal stability and excellent resistance to oxidative and hydrolyric degradation. Polybenzimidazole and poly(aryletherketone) blends are known for their excellent mechanical, thermal and chemical resistance properties. U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,176 to Alvarez et al., herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses blends of polybenzimidazole and polyaryleneketones and sintered articles produced therefrom. Alvarez '176 further discloses that polybenzimidazole/poly(aryletherketones) may be formed into article such as gaskets, seals, valve seats and O-ring backups.
However, these polybenzimidazole/poly(aryletherketone) articles are not highly durable and wear resistant when subjected to friction environments. These articles tend to overheat and degrade under low friction conditions after short periods of time. It is desirable to produce a polybenzimidazole-containing composition that exhibits good mechanical and physical properties as well as wear resistance in frictional environments.